Plastic
by Seiji-chan
Summary: Se va y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. MomoxRyo, Shounen ai, OOC a la orden del dia, people.


**Plastic**

**Genre:** Disque Drama.

**Paring:** MomoxRyo fan's scream

**Warings:** Shounen-ai, OOC (out of character), AU? Y una ortografía de los mil demonios, dicho sea por el "rapidez" que se escribió este desvarío. Don't worry, someday escribire algo que no meresca un 10 en ortografia. Nada cuesta soñaarrr...(LOL)

* * *

Llovía.

Y una vez mas su ojos se encontraban pegados, fijos a la ventana, contemplando el agua descender de arriba de las nubes, en pequeñas gotas, para mojar la ventana.

Siempre había solido disfrutar de la lluvia, era divertido soplar el aliento calido y luego hacer figuras o escribir nombres de cosas o personas en el frío vidrio. Era divertido cuando niño.

Ahora tan solo un recuerdo vago. Aquella diversión no había pasado hacer mas que eso mismo. Pensó realmente si había sido bueno crecer y "madurar". Pensó si realmente habría sido bueno el ya no reaccionar como antes. El ya no sentir la misma añoranza de añorar que la lluvia que la cayese para mojar su corazón de infante, para profanar sus labios, dando sabor a libertad.

Recordó entonces, el agua le sabía a libertad. Pero ya no más.

Ahora el verla correr libre por la ciudad en días de invierno no le producía ningún placer, ninguna sensación. Pero en una tarde de invierno, como esta, aquel liquido, se había hecho presente, trayendo consigo un aturdidor frío.

Pero el no sentía frío, a pesar de que al tocar con la mano la luna de la ventana, percibió una fuerza helada, que permanecía encerrada fuera. No sintió frío, a pesar de que se encontraba desnudo, sin ropa alguna. Tan solo siendo cubierto por una delgada manta blanca, que caía cubriendo hasta su cintura, dejando al manifiesto su fina humanidad.

A pesar de que aquella helada fuerza había golpeado con fuerza el cristal, todavía dejaba ver algo de su reflejo distorsionado por los chorros del cristalino elemento.

Su mirada se quedo fija en ella, viendo su imagen copiada, tal cual espejo. Sonrió interiormente. Aún seguía conservando muchos de sus rasgos. Aún seguía teniendo un cuerpo delgado, aún estaba esa cara de chaval, arrogante. Su piel a pesar de los días de entrenamiento al sol, seguía con la blancura acostumbrada. Aún estaban esos ojos, que por cierto, por su color atinando para un dorado algo lóbrego, había considerado anormales.

Y es que era bastante normal que aún tuviese aquella apariencia, habían pasado solo dos años, aun cuando seguía en la Seigaku, seguía pareciendo un niño. Y le daba algo de rabia que en vez de su estatura hubiese crecido su cabello. A penas 3 centímetros, no mas.

Pronto bajó la mirada. No quiso seguir viéndose a los ojos. Era incomodo, desagradable, perturbador. Aquella efigie bosquejaba su propia tristeza.

Incertidumbres y Miedo.

El dolor y frustración que yacía y venia de la nada.

¿Eran su imagen y su padecimiento tan transparentes como el agua?

Ojala aquello fuese "nada". Ojala aquella nada desapareciese. Ojala aquella nada no existiese.

Sus parpados se cerraron y recordó lo que había pasado minutos antes.

Acaban de hacerlo.

Recordó entonces las mismas sensaciones y emociones.

Recordó sus labios enrojecidos de tantos pequeños besos, el pecho del aquel que encima suyo se movía dentro de si tan tortuosa y deliciosamente.

El tacto gentil que le hacían a su cuerpo y mente, un ser tan dócil y manejable al antojo, era impensable el pensar que una mano podía influenciar tanto en su manera de sentir, de ser, de amar.

Era inexplicable el que tan solo un roce le había hecho tan, increíblemente, tan humano.

Pero no podía evitar que la tristeza quisiera surcar aquello que no podia tocar con sus manos. El alma.

Normalmente, luego de hacer el amor, la sensación de llenar lo vacio en si, aumentaba, sentía aquello llamado felicidad muy dentro, regocijando aquel órgano de los latidos incesantes.

Lo había sentido todo en aquel contacto que para parecer tan profundo era tan frágil. Ahora no sentía nada, y eso le hacia infeliz.

Se sentía tan entupido, como nunca antes. Un sentimiento demasiado abrumador, opresor, como para ser tolerado.

-¿Ryoma?-

Viro los ojos hacia el umbral de la puerta, la alta figura de Momo descansaba recargada en una de las columnas. El muchacho de los ojos lilas se acercó.

-Creía que ya te habías ido a casa.- dijo el, sonriendo.

Ryoma entrecerrando los ojos de una manera algo aprensiva le miro, mientras estirando los brazos hacia arribas, fingiendo algo mas cansancio. Bostezó perezosamente y pudo percibir con los ojos cerrados que su sempai le miraba con una especie de ternura.

Una mirada de la cual siempre había disfrutado ser la razón.

- Me ha dado pereza levantarme.- dijo sin mas, tallando sus ojos, como si acabase de despertar de un largo letargo. – ¿Te molesta que me quede un rato mas?- preguntó, sin ponerle a su tono el mínimo de importancia al asunto. Sin utilizar el timbre de voz aludido que se debería utilizar para este tipo de preguntas.

"_Se que tienes cosas que hacer pero ¿Te molesta que me quede un rato mas?"_ o _"Realmente lamento que tengas que estudiar pero quisiera quedarme un poco mas ¿Te molesta?"_ no eran palabras que cabían en su forma de ser.

-No.- respondió el de la misma manera, mas ambos sabían que el tono era tan solo una fachada. El pequeño le dedico una media sonrisa, agradeciendo que siempre la respuesta fuese la misma.

Vio que Momo tenía en sus manos dos tazas de una humeante bebida. Sin decir nada le arrebató suavemente una de ellas, con el consentimiento previo y silencioso de este. Antes de probar el líquido, no pudo evitar oler el delicioso aroma.

-Te- susurró, esperaba que fuese chocolate o algo parecido.

- Esta caliente- advirtió el otro sorbiendo un poco de su taza. Ryoma hizo caso a su advertencia y sopló para imitarle luego.

Ambos silenciaron sus voces, y las sumieron en el cofre de Pandora de sus gargantas. Permanecieron quietos, con la vista fija en la lluvia que cada vez caía con mas fuerza, en los árboles que se movían con cierta violencia por causa del viento que soplaba, en las gotas que se abarrotaban en charcos sobre la acera y en cual otra cosa que tuviese vida o no, cualquier cosa que fuesen los ojos de ambos.

Ambos absorbidos por la naturaleza, en donde permanecieron sin decirse nada uno al otro, tan solo abriendo la boca para sorber un poco de la caliente infusión.

De repente Ryoma dio un estornudo, rompiendo la mutia.

-Salud- pronunció Momoshiro. – Deberías ponerte algo.- agrego con debilidad después, al verle tan solo tapado por una delgada manta. A pesar de haber visto aquel cuerpo desnudo varias veces, todavía no habían sido suficientes para acostumbrarse.

-No te hagas el preocupado- replicó Echizen con malicia. – Bien que quieres repetir el plato- agregó riendo por lo bajo al ver el pronunciado sonrojo del mayor.

-Callate- dejó sólo al saber descubierto Momo, mientras volvia el rostro hacia otro lado.

Echizen fijo sus orbes en el te, pudo ver sus ojos, con dificultad en la bebida rojiza y en aquel reflejo vio irradiado aquel sentimiento que deseaba olvidar.

- Tú ya sabias que estaba aquí, Momo-sempai.- replicó el más joven con un dejo divertido, mientras se cubría con la sabana el torso. Al percibir que los ojos de su sempai habían por fin prestado atención a su escasez de ropa, sintió ganas de aparentar pudor, el pudor que había tenido y que había ido perdiendo en el camino.

Momo cayó en cuenta de que su mirada aún seguía fija en el pequeño.

- ¿Cómo podrías explicar el haber traído dos tazas?- prosiguió Ryoma. – Eres un mentiroso.

- Bueno, jeh, me has atrapado- dijó el, para dar una risotada sincera mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Ryoma rio de buena gana junto Momo, mas sin tanta premura. –Baka Momo-sempai.

Ambos rieron, mas el objeto de la risa empezó a apagarse.

Momo pudo ver que Ryoma ya no reia. Otra vez volvia a tener esa cara, la misma expresión que siempre llevaba en su rostro. Una especie de seriedad mezclada con indiferencia. Pero los ojos de Ryoma no sonreian, no como cuando estaba con el. Estaban fijos nuevamente en las afueras y sus labios se mantuvieron delineados en una mueca de neutralidad.

Aquella actitud enfrió totalmente el momento común de tantas veces. Takeshi observó al más joven. Hasta ahora no había hecho algo comentario lo suficiente desafiante como para sacarle de sus casillas, juguetonamente.

- Echizen¿Qué…?- empezó el mayor.

-Ryoma.- corrigió el pequeño con una cierta molestia. Le gustaba mas que le llamase por su nombre, por alguna razón sonaba bien cuando salia de su boca.

- Ryoma- rectificó Momo ante la corrección del pequeño. - ¿Qué te pasa?

Esta vez, fue él quien se mantuvo en silenció. Momoshiro aún con las manos en su cabeza, las bajo y le abrazó levemente por los hombros, descubiertos, aguardando.

-Yo…

-Mm?

-Yo aún no puedo creer que te vas.- dijo, finalmente. Sus ojos giraron de forma sutil hacia Momo, para terminar observándole de reojo. Luego, estos volvieron a su lugar, ocupando su fijación en el grisáceo horizonte. –Mas bien, no quiero creer que vayas a irte.

Momo suspiró.

- Yo tampoco puedo creer que vaya irme.- respondió en concordancia, en su voz se denotaba la tristeza. Acerco su rostro a la cabeza del chico al que abrazaba y aspiró el sutil perfume de sus verduzcos cabellos. Adoraba aquel olor tan suave, tan suyo.

Ryoma se dejo hacer. Inconscientemente daba a sus labios superficiales mordidas, calmando las sensaciones que habían permanecido y aún lo hacían en su cuerpo. Pero por alguna razón – que el estaba empezando a considerar estupida y sin sentido- su corazón no le podía dar tregua a su mente.

Sabia muy bien no era su culpa y ni la suya. Sabía muy bien que debía ser de esa manera. De esta manera. Mas no podía evitar recriminarse a si mismo. Y más aún el recriminarle aquella decisión.

Recriminarse el no poder hacer nada para que se quedara, el no poder hacer nada para que cambiase de opinión. Y el recriminarle de no tener suficientes razones para quedarse aquí, alli, con el.

_"Conmigo."_

No podían hablar con normalidad de sus inquietudes e irregularidades, como cuando lo hacían antes. Con una amenidad rara pero cómoda. Sus voces volvieron a envolverse en la mutia.

-Si realmente quisieras no tendrías que irte.- Dijo de pronto Ryoma, ocultando su enojo, enmascarando aquel sentimiento tan negativo y destructivo bajo un marco frío. Se sentía enojado, irritado, furioso, iracundo. Enojado, puesto que no había previsto querer tanto a 'alguien', irritado consigo mismo por saber que extrañaría demasiado a ese 'alguien', furioso por sentirse de esa manera por ese 'alguien' e iracundo por haberse dejado invadir por todas esas sensaciones tan tontas y tan poco llevaderas.

Todo por ese 'alguien'.

-No es verdad.- Replicó su Sempai tranquilamente. Fingiendo tranquilidad. – Claro que quiero quedarme.

"¿Qué me pasa?" Pensó, mosqueado.

Había prometido volver a pensar en ello. Había prometido que ignoraría todo al respecto sobre eso. Ya habían hablado de ello. Y todo había quedado claro.

Pero a Echizen eso no termino de convencerle. Por alguna razón sus labios empezaron a enrojecer. Las pequeñas mordidillas habían dejado de ser tan meramente superficiales.

El pequeño continuó, ignorando la negativa ante sus quejas. – Si realmente quisieras quedarte lo harías.- Cada palabra enfrascaba el odio, la aversión que sentía por la idea.

"_Si quisieras, te quedarías aquí"_

Momo frunció el ceño. Más no se sentía molesto por la terquedad de Ryoma.

-Claro que quiero quedarme. Claro que quiero. –murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos y se mezclaba con aquel aroma que desprendía el que le rodeaba. – Pero debo irme.- El mas joven, sin siquiera soportar aquella respuesta, giro para mirarle directamente.

Los ojos de ambos brillaron. Más en los ojos de Ryoma el esplendor se fue apagando, sacudiendo de incomodidad al otro.

-Oh, vamos. Si realmente quisieras quedarte lo harias.- dijo Ryoma, enfrentándole con una moldura en la cara, mezcla de una que no sabia si hastiarse por la "mentira" o sin enfurecerse por la "falacia" que habia llegado a ser todo aquello.

-No empieces con eso…-Empezó Takeshi ya algo hastiado, como si le hablase aún chiquillo de dos años que le hace una pregunta de matemática básica como "3+1". Pero el más joven le empujo hacia atrás, cayendo ambos en la cama, mullida.

Tomándole por sorpresa, Ryoma se montó sobre el, suavemente. Momo estaba en su totalidad vestido, pero el no dio notoriedad de sentirse incomodo por sentir el pantalón jean chocando contra su entrepierna.

Habia algo en su cara que no cuadraba. Pero él tenía dotes de superioridad en cada uno de sus rasgos. Esta vez no fingió ni fragilidad, ni el pudor que nunca tuvo. No sintió el debido y fuerte entusiasmo al sentir que Momo le deseaba por la sensualidad que sin proponérselo el mismo emanaba ni tampoco sus ojos recorrer emocionados su piel destapada. Y la sabana que antes le había cubierto, ahora se hallaba tocando el suelo. Momo no puedo evitar recorrer su desnudez con la mirada, su corazón estaba siendo atravesado por la confusión que sentía por la actitud tan extraña que su compañero demostraba y por la excitación que sentía venir a sus ganas al verle de aquella manera. Tal vez era un juego. Como tantos.

Levanto sus manos para acariciar la piel que aclamaba ser acariciada. Pero las del pequeño las atraparon entre las suyas antes de que llegaran a su objetivo y las llevó hacia los extremos de la cama. Apartándolas totalmente de su persona, aprisionándolas. Aquello le paró por completo.

Takeshi miro sus brazos, ambos estirados y atrapados por las manos de Ryoma al borde, impidiéndole tocarle. Momo sabia que podía haberse liberado cuando quisiese, era mucho mas fuerte que y de un solo jalón le hubiese tirado al piso. Más fueron sus ojos quienes le detuvieron por completo.

A veces amaba aquellos ojos, cuando los usaba con otros con no fuesen el. A veces no sabía si odiarlos por retenerlo de esa manera tan controladora. Con sólo una fijación podía pararle de cualquier cosa. Ryoma siempre había tenido ese poder "sobrenatural".

Habia que darse por vencido. No costaba demasiado admitirlo pero era delicioso hacerlo. Ahora odiaba esos ojos, pero no podía hacer más que someterse.

-Dime algo. –lanzó de la nada, después de permanecer unos largos segundos en silencio.- ¿Tu me quieres?- El rostro maduro de Momo se tenso por la pregunta. Su voz. Aquella voz que se había hecho y sonado tantas veces amable, dulce, tierna, afable junto a el.

Aquella voz. Era horrible la sensación que tenia al escucharla tan metálica y dura.

-¿Qué?-

-No te hagas el estupido, y no es que dude que no lo seas, pero se que sabes a lo que me refiero.-levantando la ceja no dijo nada pero le sorprendió la rudeza que habitaba en su voz y en sus palabras- Responde a mi pregunta. ¿Me quieres?-La voz de Ryoma no dejaba aquel timbre tan terrible.

Momo le miro suspicaz y sorprendido, tratando de comprender el porque de su comportamiento. Tratando de encontrar en su cabeza la respuesta que Ryoma pedía y necesitaba.

-Si.- Respondió firme. Tratando de que la respuesta no sonase por alguna razón vacilante o indiferente. Ryoma lo miro de una manera tan examinadora, la mirada suya había resultado hasta ahora ser tan fuerte que se sintió que el cuerpo del pequeño encima suyo pesaba mas de lo suponible.

1…

2…

3…

El pequeño no le retiraba la mirada. Momo suspiró sonriendo levemente, nervioso ante la mirada. Ryoma hizo una mueca que el mayor no pudo identificar.

-¿En serio me quieres?- volvió a preguntar, aflojando la dureza sus facciones, dándole a Momo un espacio, un tiempo para responder como el quería que lo hiciese. El mayor volvió a dar un suspiro y nuevamente sonrió.

-Claro que si. Claro que te quiero.- Declaró el mayor mientras acercaba sus labios a los del mas joven. Ryoma no pudo resistirse y bajo un poco el rostro.

Fue un beso corto. Y una espera larga, expectante a una nueva reacción, sin saber si fuese esta favorable o viceversa. Se miraron otra vez, el pecho de ambos palpitó. Ryoma ya había soltado el agarre del que tenia preso al mayor, quien aprovecho para jalarle hacia al el. Tal vez asi, con aquella unión de pieles, el olvidaría de sus dudas.

Ambos se quedaron de esa manera. Uno sobre otro. Pensando en por que la duda y por que el insoportable dolor que sentían dentro de si pero aún si disfrutando de su cercanía. Momo volvió a besarle y Ryoma volvió a dejarse hacer.

Esta vez, en aquel contacto ambos reclamaron autoridad, y en sus cuerpos se cercaron con un ignoto calor. Un contacto lleno de una pasión que no conocían, y que por alguna razón no empezaba a resultar.

Separaron sus bocas, que a pesar se exigían, hambrientas. Más no sus rostros.

-¿Me amas?- soltó de repente Ryoma sin moverse un centímetro si quiera para poder tener una mejor apreciación. Momo se sintió extraño. Aquella pregunta. Jamas se la había hecho. Jamás de aquella manera. Nunca con aquella inseguridad. Nunca con aquellas ganas de saber lo cuestionado. Nunca con aquella ansiedad.

Y el no se lo había preguntado antes. No de aquella forma. Tan inesperada. No con aquella urgencia, Ryoma por saber la respuesta de forma rápida para que ya no tuviese mas razones para dudar y el mismo para saber.

Porque el no lo sabia. El no sabía la respuesta que tenia que dar. El no sabia si podría dar la respuesta que tranquilizaría al chico que escudriñaba sus ojos, en búsqueda de aquello que no lograba encontrar con sólo ver su expresión de desconcierto.

Tal vez por la pregunta que imprevista se había avecinado, tal vez por la respuesta que aún no sabía. Tal vez por lo abrupto de la acción del preguntar algo que no tenia respuesta. Pero al ver aquella carita tan cerca de el. Al respirar aquel aliento que seguía siendo aún dulce a pesar del momento en el que se encontraba…

No podía evitar responder de manera positiva.

-Si- respondió por fin sin sonreír, se sentía nervioso. – Te amo.-

Realmente no sabía si aquella oración dicha había sido real. Pero no importaba, no importaba en lo absoluto. No si podía ver aquella sonrisa de nuevo. No explicita, pero sonrisa al fin. No si podía ver aquellos ojos brillar. Si podía escuchar aquella expresión algo torpe del chiquillo al corresponder el gesto, al decir "También te amo".

Si aquello le hacia feliz. Si el saberse amado le hacia sentirse bien, estaba casi seguro que el también podía sentir de la misma manera.

Pero no vio aquella no-sonrisa tímida que esperaba, ni aquel brillo en sus ojos que denotarían su felicidad escondida. Ni pudo escuchar aquel "Te amo" de su parte. Sólo estaba encima suyo, teniendo aquella expresión vacía enmarcando sus labios, su mirada.

-Mientes.- pronunció solamente, soltándose del abrazo y levantándose de encima. Y no había en su voz impregnado el rencor o el sufrimiento de saberse medianamente mentido, engañado. Solo había inexpresividad.

Los ojos de Momo se abrieron en sorpresa, subiendo una ceja.- ¿Qué?

Pero el esbozo de sus labios cambió.

En los orbes del pequeño, el esplendor se extinguió, mas había un sentimiento nuevo. Era la rabia y la desesperación, era el saber la verdad y no poder aceptarla, centelleando. Era un brillo congelador, perturbador. Y era también tristeza pura y dolor intenso. –Deja de mentirme.-

-No te estoy mintiendo- contradijo Momo, dejando un lado la tranquilidad aparentada.

Pero una vez mas, Echizen siguió como si el no hubiese hablado.

-Sabes que detesto que me mientan. La sola idea me asquea. Si no quieres seguir con esto, podrías haberlo dicho desde un principio.- dijo mientras su voz de pasar a oirse dolida, fue rebosante de rabia, de indignación. Se paró y camino en la habitación, con los pies descalzos sobre el piso, cubriéndose con la manta, tratando de parar su cólera.

-¡Pero si no te estoy mintiendo!-exclamó Momo, también levantándose de la cama, exaltado.

-¡Claro que si!-Replicó Ryoma girándose hacia a el, confortándole.-Eres un maldito mentiroso.- Mas el mayor esta vez no se dejo intimidar.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- preguntó Momo extasiado por el choque de voces.

-¿Y tu como puedes decir que me quieres cuando no lo haces?- soltó Ryoma frunciendo el ceño.

-Mira, Ryoma, si no te quisiera ya te habría dejado antes. Pero no estoy aquí y…

-Claro, claro.-dijo el más joven exasperado con sus palabras. ¿Traba de calmarle? No, no. Nada podía calmarlo. – ¿En serio esperas que te crea ahora?.

-Si.- afirmo, nuevamente Takeshi, ya bastante hastiado con todo esto.- Pero me da igual lo que creas.

Ryoma negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces supongo que te dará igual si te digo que creo que eres un desgraciado y un patan?

-No digas estupideces, Ryoma.-le paró ya molesto Takeshi.

Ryoma respiró profundamente, pero fue inútil, el enojo todavía seguía presente. Nunca habían discutido de esa manera.

-No, voy a decir lo que me da la gana¿De acuerdo?-

Momoshiro negó la cabeza.

-No tienes razones validas para decir que te engañado¿O, si?- inquiero irónicamente.

-Ah, claro que si, claro que si, querido.- Ryoma sonrió. –Yo te vi con ella. Y no me vas a decir que tu no a mi.

-¿Disculpa?

-No, no te disculpo. Yo te vi, ese dia, con ella. La del cabello castaño¿te acuerdas?

Takeshi contrajo el rostro.

-Ella es amiga mia, de la universidad…-

-Si, claro, de leguas se notaba que era tu amiga, tu cariñosa amiga.

-¿Qué tratas de insinuar?

-¿Qué crees tú que insinuó?- desafió campante de ganas de que confesase.

-Mira, Ryoma, ella solo es mi amiga…

-Seguro, Y supongo que a tus amigas les das un beso en la boca como despedida.

Momoshiro palideció, enmudecido. Realmente no creía que recordase eso.

-Fue un accidente.- fue lo único que logro decir.

-Oh, claro.- replicó el mas joven con sarcasmo vivo.- Ahora resulta que lo fue¿verdad?-

-Lo fue, yo no queria…-

-Si, supongo que tu no. Pero tal vez ella si.

-¡Fue un accidente!- grito Momoshiro, alterado.

-Aja, como también me has dicho lo mismo las otras veces¿no?- inquirió afrontándole.

-Por supuesto que si- afirmó el mayor con aplomo.- Ahora, déjalo ya, por la paz- pidió, sin realmente hacerlo.

Ryoma hizo un mohin de disgusto, lleno de fiereza, disimulando bajo esos ojos fríos que tenia. Pero se tranquilizó.

-Bien, lo dejare por la paz, cuando me digas la verdadera razón por la que te vas.-

Momo profirió un chasquido de exasperación.

-Ya te dije, tengo una beca en el exterior, me costo mucho obtenerla¡no puedo desaprovecharla!- contestó irritado.

-Aja, y tampoco la oportunidad de verle.-

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Momo, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa. Más Echizen volteó el rostro hacia la derecha, angustiado por dentro. -Ryoma… ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?- preguntó Momo tratando de tomarle por los brazos pero Ryoma se alejo de el.

No dejaba de mirarle con aquellos ojos que hacían sentir a Momo culpable y exaltado. Pero pronto fijo su atención a otro parte que no fuese el, ni la habitación, ni sus ropas regadas en suelo y ni la respiración ajena a si.

Aquellas palabras, todas aquellas…no deseaba haberlas dicho.

Al el realmente no le molestaba aquello. A el no le molestaba esa situación. No el molestaba la idea de que Momo se fuera, total, si el quería que se fuera. Ya habían hablado de eso antes, y ambos habían reaccionado con total normalidad. Hubieron promesas de volver y tal vez una que otra de amor, por supuesto. Pero a el le daba igual.

Ahora le daba celos alguien que ni conocía. Alguien que tan solo habia escuchado nombrar tan solo algunas veces.

Tal vez le había dado igual porque no se sentía tan desperado, no como ahora. Tal vez aquella idea no era la única responsable de que se sintiera tan desolado, incluso antes de su partida. Pero no podía evitarlo. Ahora todas sus emociones, todos aquellos pensamientos guardados en algún lugar que no podía describir ahora, estaban llenas de frustración, fuera de control.

"_Acabo de perder el control."_ Pensó. Se acercó a la ventana y adhirió su mejilla al vidrio, que aún frió, calmaba todo aquello que le atormentaba. Suspiro, intranquilo.

-Oye, Momo-sempai…- llamó, otra vez con aquella vocecilla suya, tan carente de emociones.-Gomen nasai.

Takeshi, quien había mantenido distancia prudente de el, relajó las líneas compungidas de su cara. Y toda la irritación que había sentido por aquella discusión inútil, bajo hasta sus pies.

-Claro.- dijo, quedadamente, sin saber si sonreír o quedarse con la seriedad que tal vez era la mas adecuada para esa situación. Pero Ryoma continuó sin oírle.

Por algún cambio drástico por el cual no pudo encontrar porque, la rabia impresa en la cada facción del pequeño se había ido. Ahora solo estaba esa incomoda paz de habitante.

-En serio, me he pasado. –Declaró sin voltear a mirarle y a pesar de que su voz conservaba la misma inexpresividad, manifestaba que se sentía culpable.

-Claro, descuida.-Volvió a decir Takeshi, sonriendo levemente, para tratar de sacar la tensión que ya no había en la habitación. Sus ojos vagaron por la silueta junto a la ventana, tratando de descubrir alguna emoción oculta en sus orbes. Pero no pudo ver que el, que se hallaba recostado en la pared, divisando lo de afuera, ahora se sentía hueco, vació.

Afuera ya no llovía pero seguía aquel frió calador.

Pero eso ya no era una excusa.

-Bien, me piro.-dijo el más joven, estirando los brazos con un mohín de flojera, como si nada hubiese pasado, dejando a Momo algo pasmado. Camino de nuevo por el dormitorio, esta vez recogiendo sus pantalones y su camiseta que horas atrás su sempai las había desligado de el con una presteza de la que jamás le había creído capaz.

Y horas atrás se había sentido tan amado, pero ahora dejaba de ser suficiente. Aún no podía soportar la idea de tener que extrañarlo con tanta intensidad con la que había sentido y por la cual les había puesto a ambos en una encrucijada. Quizás era por eso que deseaba irse.

Se vistió con lentitud, disfrutando el último flagelazo del fresco inaudito. Momo aún no había dicho nada, sin oponerse a su rápida partida, a pesar de que habían prometido estar juntos ese día, y sin afirmar la decisión de que se fuera. No sabía si era la más propicia.

-Venga, te acompaño abajo.- Dijo de la nada, al ver a un expectante Ryoma cerca de la puerta del cuarto de Momoshiro, sin decir nada, tal vez esperando a que el mayor se zanjara a decir eso.

* * *

Ambos bajaron las escaleras, sin pensar en nada, estando en blanco. Trataban lo que sea que no fuese pensar en algo estupido e iniciar una nueva discusión que seria sin duda inútil y absurda, como la que había resultado la del día de hoy.

Era mejor estar callados, resolvieron ambos, para evitar estupidos conflictos.

Al salir, ambos quedaron varados en la puerta, sin querer despedirse, sin querer decir un "Nos vemos." Por alguna razón las ganas de querer irse de Ryoma desaparecían sin dejar rastro.

-Bien, nos vemos.- dijo el pequeño sin perderle de vista, acomodándose la bufanda en el cuello bien, no dejando tregua al viento, que era un látigo azotando en la cara.

-Nos vemos.-respondió Momo el gesto, sonriendo y Ryoma vio que el no era rencoroso, que también trataba de actuar como el, dejándolo "Por la paz" como el decía. Vio en el que ya lo había olvidado todo.

Sintió envidia, una ligera envidia. Le hubiese gustado ser un poquito mas como el. Sin tener que aparentar nada, sin dejar que la miseria prematura le encogiese el corazón como antes lo había hecho, insufriblemente.

Y una sonrisa surgió tan súbitamente como se fue. Una vez más, su corazón se plisó en tristeza. Le iba a extrañar, lo supo desde un principio y ahora más que nunca sabía que lo haría. Y al juzgar por la ligera firmeza que ponía su sempai ante aquella especie de despedida, tal vez él también pensaba lo mismo.

Se abrazaron. Graciosamente, Ryoma tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Momo. Un ramalazo de color se apodero de sus mejillas. Seguía siendo tan bajito como cuando todo empezó. Tal vez debió haber tomado mas leche.

-Sabes.- Habló despacio Takeshi mientras quería reír por la cara de Ryoma. –Creo que estas más bajo cada dia.-

Echizen levantó una ceja. –¿Eso es lo que querías decir?-

-No, tonto.- Regañó.- Pero voy a extrañar esa cara.

-Solo esta cara?

-No, no sólo "esa" cara. Te voy a extrañar entero.-

Esta vez, no hubo duda de eso. Había calma en el alma del pequeño.

_"Lo has dicho y te creo."_

-Lo se, lo se. ¿Como no hacerlo?- contestó el jovenzuelo usando una cómica pretensión.

-Vale, vale, creído.-

-No tanto como tu.- Replicó. Rieron.

Ryoma acercó su rostro al de Momo, sin mucha dificultad. Era fácil ponerse a su altura, claro que con un poco de ayuda.

Y fue instantáneo el contacto, esos labios y los suyos se atraparon, enfrascándose en la tibieza que ambos se ofrecían. Fue un beso pudoroso. De esos que eran baja pasión y ganas de sentir la lujuria en las venas. Más que un roce y menos que un beso. Tan suave, tan libre, tan dulce. A penas hubo una unión entre aquellos responsables de tal limpia y inocente calidez que el nexo pareció surrealista.

-Yo…también te voy a extrañar.- dijo al fin el chico, muy muy bajito mientras Momo deslizaba sus manos por su pequeña cintura. Adorable cintura.

-No más que yo.- susurró su sempai a su oreja. Mientras volvía a respirar aquella fragancia de sus cabellos. Ocultó su rostro entre el espacio libre que habia en su cuello. No pudo evitar embriagarse con el olor suave, casi quimérico, inexistente que brotaba de su piel. Algo que solo sus sentidos podían sorber.

-Venga, no te me pongas meloso.- Fue el único y casi reclamo que alegó el mas joven, mientras soltándose sin que el otro opusiera resistencia. – Me esperan en casa.-

-Creía que te irías a quedar mas tiempo.- comentó Momo.

Ryoma fingió no escucharlo y se alejo de el, dando pasos hacia atrás.

Momo no insistió con su comentario de nuevo. Sonrieron, sin felicidad, tan solo regalándose entre si un nuevo consuelo, tratando de grabar en sus mentes sus propias sonrisas. Cada una de ellas, que en aquel tiempo juntos, fueron dadas sin pedir nada a cambio.

–Janee, Momo-sempai.- se despidió dándole la espalda con una mano levantada. Esta vez, fue Momo quien no respondió. Y Ryoma lo esperaba de esa misma manera.

Resguardo sus manos en su chaqueta y camino lejos, dirigiendo a casa, sin escuchar el "Janee." de su sempai.

Y estaba bien. No quería sentir de nuevo celos, no quería sentir de nuevo aquel odio que lo invadid sin permiso ni conciencia del daño que hacia. No quería volver a decir otra vez lo que había dicho. No quería otra vez sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo, delineándole de una manera tan intensa, como si fuese un ciego que aprende a leer. No querría otra vez sus labios sobre su cuello ni volver a sentirle otra vez deliciosamente, dentro de si, ni a oír sus propios gemidos ahogados, secretamente suplicando por más. Quiso enrojecer pero no se lo permitió.

No quería una despedida melosa otra vez. No otra con promesas que no se podrían cumplir. Con palabras que no serian ni serán. Eso seria cruel.

Solo quería pensar que volverían a verse otra vez.

Y supo sin realmente saberlo que Momo eso quería eso también.

Volteó al sentirse alejado de la casa de su sempai. Pudo ver una figura pequeña a lo no tan lejos que alzaba la mano también, despidiéndose.

Recorrió su figura hasta que esta fue devorada por la distancia en el horizonte.

Cayó, deslizándose con la pared, para quedar sentado en el sucio pavimento de su casa, el que había olvidado barrer. No le importo ensuciarse los jeans, tampoco el frió que se encontraba y tensaba el ambiente.

Junto sus manos y las frotó con frenesí. Había olvidado ponerse un abrigo, mas no habia previsto sus ganas de quedarse contemplando el suelo pisado.

El suelo con las huellas marcadas en los charcos. Las huellas de los zapatos de Ryoma. Las huellas que se iban alejando. Las huellas que inevitablemente por el agua se iban borrando.

No supo que pensar.

Sabía desde un principio que no seria fácil.

No había previsto querer tanto, pero no había abstenido a la idea. No había previsto sufrir, pero sabía que algún día lo haría. No había previsto irse asi, tan súbitamente, tan rápidamente.

Todo de repente se vio reducido a un solo recuerdo.

¿Realmente todo habia sido tan rapido¿Realmente todo habia sido tan corto que podia verse reducido en tan pocos segundos?

Otra vez, no supo que pensar.

Pero pensó entonces que no olvidaría.

No olvidaría aquella expresión tan adusta, tan dura en su rostro. No olvidaría tampoco la dulzura que el mismo era capaz de crear, aquello que parecía tan imposible de ser en Ryoma. No olvidaría la sensación que el era capaz de causar.

No olvidaría aquellas cosas que a él le habia parecido tan cursis, pero dentro de todo, agradables.

Quiso llorar. Pero no pudo. Todas las lagrimas, que había sin tan pocas, habían sido de Ryoma. El quiso llorar entonces para poder devolvérselas.

Pero no salía nada.

Se sentía hueco, vació. Su relleno había cruzado la línea y se había ido. Se sentía perdida. Su otra mitad había partido antes que el lo hiciese.

Le dolía, el pecho le dolía. El dolor no se alejaba, se presentaba en pequeñas punzadas, pero al fin y al cabo, punzadas.

Pero solo podia quedarse de esa manera.

Sentado al lado del portón de manera, quedando en silencio, con las manos cubriéndose el rostro, confundidas.

* * *

**N/A:** Bien owo si, it's me D: (OMG! THE END OF THE WORLD!) Y solo por que la mala hierva nunca muere, estoy aquí. Tal vez, Quizas alguien que haya leido algo proveniente de mi persona se preguntara¿En dónde carajo he estado?. Bueno, les comento (aunque yo se que no les importa un rabano xD) que ando en pais nuevo, para ser mas exactos, en Chavilandia (si me dejo entender) y si, al parecer es definitiva la idea de quedarme a vivir, no comentare mas porque los hare suicidarse por el aburrimiento que experimentarían. (Una vaga expresión). Así que pasare a¿Y como nacio esto?

O sea, yo en un nuevo pais sin nada de tecnología en mis magras manos que planet-chan (mi DVD portátil) asi que espere durante dos meses para que me compraran lo que seria mi regalo de cumpleaños numero 15 - si, joder, llegue a ser una adolescente con (o que tendrá, no lo tengo muy claro ahora) conflictos emocionales poco serios, como casi todas las que conozco- mi nueva computadora a la que llame Tezuka (ni si quiera puedo responderme el porque xD) y bochou para los panas (xx como odio esa palabra). La cosa es que ni bien la tuve entre mis garras –que fue hace como unos…hum, tres dias- me dieron ganas de escribir, se suponía que este iba hacer uno esos escritos -sin personajes con nombres previos ni con trama preparada– que inusualmente terminaría feliz, para guardarse en el fondo del disco duro, pero por alguna extraña razón (el mundo es jodedor ) esto empezó a tomar forma, es decir, que la historia salio en torno a personajes de un anime y tuvo una forma (bueno, "forma" no era lo que tenia en mente) pero en fin, al final salio todo lo contrario: Un final poco feliz, con el que medianamente estoy conforme y etc, etc, etc. Se supone, (SE SUPONE) que esto es un one-shot, se supone, pero tal vez tenga otro capitulo. Y se suponia que la pareja esta no seria la pareja, pero carajo, lo volvi a hacer, volvi a utilizar el OCC. Kill me, please.

Otra cosa que hay que notar que puede que el titulo no tenga que ver nada con la historia, don't worry, no tiene sentido alguno. En fin...Gracias por leer y si llegan reviews ya saben, de antemano gracias.

Seiji-ko.


End file.
